


[Podfic] The Bells by Magi Silverwolf

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [30]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Jewish Character, Download Available, F/M, Female Jewish Character, First Meetings, Gen, Jewish Ana Jarvis, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Romantic Edwin Jarvis, Romantic Gestures, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofThe Bellsby Magi Silverwolf.Author's Summary:"Edwin had known me just a few days when he smuggled me out of Hungary," Ana once told Peggy Carter. "Sometimes it just doesn't take very long to know that someone is important."This is the story of those few days.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] The Bells by Magi Silverwolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807463) by [Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi%20Silverwolf). 



> Thank you to Magi Silverwolf for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> This is a gift for Jetania for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 Challenge In Your Shoes. They asked specifically for Magi Silverwolf, and I hope this does justice for Magi's wonderful words!

**This is a podfic of _The Bells_** **by Magi Silverwolf.**

**Author Summary:**

"Edwin had known me just a few days when he smuggled me out of Hungary," Ana once told Peggy Carter. "Sometimes it just doesn't take very long to know that someone is important."

This is the story of those few days.

 **Fandom:** MCU, Agent Carter

 **Pairing(s):** Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis

 **Original Fiction** :[ by Magi Silverwolf on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807463/chapters/44626006)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Runs:** 6:25

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/the-bells-final-mixdown/TheBells_FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Magi Silverwolf for having blanket permission.
> 
> The song used in this podfic is _Sun and Moon_ by Nicolas Jeudy.
> 
> Wanna chat? You can find me on tumblr at fishandchipsandvinegar.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
